Because of you
by Echooo
Summary: [Univers Alternatif]Quand Emily arrive aux Hamptons, elle n'a qu'une idée en tête se venger. Mais quand elle rencontre une personne de son passé, rien ne fonctionne comme prévu... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... [tous les personnages présents]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je me lance dans une fanfiction basée sur la série Revenge.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'ai un peu changé leurs caractères.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

* * *

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, alors que je m'éveillais doucement, je me promis de partir. Mais je voulais juste profiter 5 minutes supplémentaires. De la douceur des draps, de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, de lui. Il allait me manquer, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps, j'avais déjà trop repoussé l'échéance. Je me donnais encore 5 minutes, juste 5 minutes pour me faire un dernier souvenir.

Je m'appelle Emily Thorne. Du moins, c'est le nom sous lequel je vis. Il est simple, et surtout anonyme. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, elle est sordide, et surement sombre, mais c'est la mienne, et elle correspond à mes choix.

Je suis née sous le doux nom d'Amanda Clarke. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle. Mais bon cela ne m'a pas plus affecté que ça. J'étais petite. Et mon père était mon héros. Il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi, j'étais sa priorité. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on me le retire.

Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai avec mon père sont l'été de mes 7 ans. Mon père venait d'acquérir une maison dans les Hamptons. La plage était juste à quelques mètres. J'étais heureuse.

Et puis mon père s'est fait arrêté. Je n'ai pas tout de suite saisie ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi toutes ces personnes s'en prenaient à mon père. Et puis j'ai su. Mon père était accusé d'avoir détourné un avion, d'avoir organisé un attentat, d'avoir fait exploser cet avion, et tué tous les passagers qui s'y trouvaient.

Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge monté de toutes pièces par les vrais responsables de cette tragédie. Et je sais qui ils sont.

Mon père est mort quelques semaines avant mon 18e anniversaire. Mais il voulait que je sache la vérité. Que sa fille sache qu'il était innocent. Il a demandé à un de ces amis, Nolan Ross, de me donner ces journaux si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui, je veux me venger de ces personnes. Aujourd'hui je veux que la vérité soit connue de tous.

Et c'est pour cela que je dois partir. Mon vol pour le japon décolle dans quelques heures. Je ne suis pas douée pour les « au revoir ». Surtout avec lui, il arrivera à me retenir avec un regard seulement, avant même que j'ai essayé de le laisser.

J'ouvre les yeux, et me dégage doucement de ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me glisse hors du lit, posant mes pieds sur le parquet froid de sa chambre. Je pars à la recherche de mes vêtements pour m'habiller aussi rapidement que possible sans faire un bruit. Je reste quelques instants dans la chambre à le regarder dormir. Il est allongé sur le ventre, presque au milieu du lit, le drap lui arrive juste au dessus de ces fesses, laissant apparaitre tous son dos nu, son bras est étendu à l'endroit où j'étais il y a encore quelques minutes.

Je détourne les yeux, et tombe sur la chemise qu'il portait la veille. Je la saisis, et la porte à mon nez. Elle sent son odeur. Je la glisse dans mon sac. Il est temps de partir. Je dois encore récupérer mes affaires à mon appartement. Quand il se réveillera je serai déjà loin.

Arrivée à la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois vers lui.

- Bye Daniel.


	2. Chapter 1

** Bonjour, **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Un gros remerciement à Sandrine : merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir. Les fanfic en français sur cette série sont encore rares (j'ai espoir que ça change) et c'est bien dommage ! J'ai pris note ce que tu m'as dit. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, et te plaira.**

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard**

** New York**

La salle de réunion d'un style moderne et froid fit frissonner la femme assise dans un des fauteuils. C'était un de ces bureaux aux couleurs marron glacés et orangés, la grande table d'un bois foncé prenait la majeure partie de la pièce, et les chaises chromées se reflétaient dans la surface brillante de la vitre qui servait de séparation avec le couloir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son rendez-vous. Depuis le début de cette procédure de divorce rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle avait tout d'abord voulu la jouer à l'amiable, mais son mari, bientôt ex-mari en demandait trop. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, et il refusait de lui la laisser : la maison des Hampton. Pour cette propriété, elle avait tout abandonnée, l'appartement de New York, leur domaine dans le sud de la France, leur villa de Los Angeles… Non, elle voulait seulement les Hampton. Sa vie était là-bas, ses amis, sa famille.

Son avocat était à ces côtés, écrivant quelques notes supplémentaires sur le dossier, bien qu'elle se doutait que c'était plus pour se donner une contenance que réellement utile. Mais en même temps, elle le payait assez cher pour qu'il ne paraisse pas nerveux.

Elle entendit la porte en verre qui se situait derrière elle s'ouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant déjà qui entraient dans cette pièce. Son bientôt ex mari et son avocat s'installèrent devant eux.

- Lydia.

- Michael.

Le ton était froid, elle voulait en finir au plus vite, mais elle ne souhaitait pas abandonnée. L'avocat de Michael sortit de sa mallette une pochette en cuir noir, et l'ouvrit sur la table devant lui. Pendant quelques secondes le silence reprit place dans la pièce seulement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles.

- Mme Davis, Maître Williams. Nous n'allons pas tourner autour du pot. Mon client et moi-même avons décidé de retirer notre dernière offre, et de vous en proposer une nouvelle. Mme Davis, je dois vous avoué que sur ce nouvel accord, votre mari a été plus généreux qu'il n'aurait du l'être, et j'espère que vous en aurez conscience.

Il fit glisser devant nous deux exemplaires papiers. Lydia et son avocat les saisirent et commencèrent à les lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lydia releva la tête.

- Tu te moques de moi Michael ? Tout ce que j'aurais après ce divorce est une pension ?! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter cet accord ?

Lydia lui lança l'exemplaire de l'accord au visage alors qu'elle se levait pour partir.

- Bien je crois que ma cliente a été claire. Nous nous reverrons Maître Holt quand vous aurez une proposition décente à nous faire.

Maître Williams se leva au côté de sa cliente, afin de partir. Mais Maître Holt l'arrêta d'un signe.

- Mon client et moi ne voulions pas en arriver à ces extrémités, mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Le maître et sa cliente obéirent, tendu par ce qui les attendait. Maître Holt, sortit une enveloppe en Kraft de sa pochette, et la garda dans sa main.

- Nous avons reçu cela de manière anonyme il y a quelques jours, et qui nous conforte dans le fait que Mme Davis n'a pas respecté son contrat de mariage elle non plus. Etant donné que M. Davis n'a pas respecté ce contrat, malgré l'absence de preuve tangible, il a accepté de faire ce geste pour Mme Davis en lui accordant une pension.

Tout en parlant, il décacheta l'enveloppe, et en sortit une série de photo où l'on voyait Lydia avec un autre homme dans des positions plus qu'équivoque. Michael ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

- Lydia, j'ai beau te connaitre depuis plus de 20 ans, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça de toi. Le mari de ta meilleure amie, vraiment ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop stupéfaite par les photos posées sur la table. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Mme Davis, Maître Williams. Ceci est notre dernière offre pour conclure la procédure de divorce de manière amiable et privée. Si vous la refusez, nous serons alors obligés d'apporter cette affaire devant un tribunal, tout ce que vous avez devant les yeux deviendra donc public, et connu de tous.

Lydia frissonna, si ce procès avait lieu, elle perdrait tout. Elle n'aurait rien de ce divorce, mais en plus elle perdrait son amie.

- C'est bas, Michael, même venant de ta part. Donnez-moi ces papiers Maître Holt, je vais les signer.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle apposa sa signature sur le bas de la feuille. Elle avait perdu cette bataille, mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Maître Holt récupéra les papiers et les rangea dans sa pochette qu'il mit dans sa mallette.

- Merci de votre coopération Mme Davis, Maître Williams. Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous.

Maître Holt et Michael Davis se levèrent. Lydia et son avocat en firent de même.

- Tu as peut-être eu ce que tu voulais cette fois, Michael, mais sois sûr que tu n'en as pas fini avec moi.

***o*O*o***

**Hampton**

Un douce vague froide vient se briser sur mes pieds alors que j'observais l'horizon. Je frissonnais face à la fraicheur de l'eau. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici. Une brise ramena une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux, je la glissais derrière mon oreille, avant de me tourner vers ma toute nouvelle propriété. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Mon plan se déroulait pour le moment exactement comme je l'avais prévu, et je venais de récupérer la maison de mon enfance.

J'avais _malencontreusement_ envoyé une enveloppe à l'ancien propriétaire contenant les photos de sa femme, et d'un autre homme. La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Et j'avais fait d'une pierre deux coups. J'avais écarté cette femme, qui était en partie responsable de l'incarcération de mon père, de tout ce qu'elle aimait dans la vie. Elle avait presque tout perdu. Et j'avais ma maison.

La vente avait été rapide, j'avais doublé l'offre de base, et un peu corrompu l'agent immobilier. Je resserrai légèrement mon châle autour de moi, l'air était encore frais en ce début mai.

- Bonjour rayon de soleil !

- Nolan. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si vite.

- Tu me connais, je suis toujours le premier au courant. Surtout en ce qui te concerne.

- A croire que tu m'espionnes.

- Je n'emploierais pas ce terme. C'est péjoratif. Je dirais plutôt que je… que j'effectue une surveillance rapprochée afin de protéger tes arrières.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger.

- Tu me remercieras un jour.

Je souris, restant à ma place alors qu'il s'éloignait sur la plage. Alors qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètre, il se retourna, tout en continuant à marcher.

- Et bienvenue dans les Hampton, Ems.

Après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main, je me remis dans la contemplation de l'océan, laissant les vagues me mordre les chevilles par leurs froideurs.

Nolan Ross faisait parti de ma vie depuis quelques années maintenant. Il était celui qui m'avait donné les journaux, celui qui m'avait aidé à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. C'était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter, en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, et rare étaient ces personnes.

- Mlle Thorne, je présume.

Je sursautais légèrement, perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu cet homme s'approcher de moi. Je me fustigeais mentalement de ma négligence, et me tournait vers lui, en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis bien Emily Thorne. Et vous êtes ?

- Et bien, j'oublie mes manières. Conrad Grayson. Michael Davis a eu l'insdiscrétion de me dire qu'il vous avez vendu sa maison. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher ma nouvelle voisine en vous voyant ici.

- Je suis enchantée M. Grayson. Je viens tout juste d'emménager, pour vous dire mes cartons ne sont pas encore défaits, et je n'ai pas eu la force d'aller faire les courses alors je les ai commandées elles ne seront là que demain.

Je répondis en riant légèrement. J'observais ce visage qui avait fait de ma vie en enfer, si familier et si étranger à la fois. Et j'imaginais déjà ce qu'allait devenir la sienne maintenant que j'étais dans les parages. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Moi de même, Mlle Thorne.

- Appelez-moi Emily je vous prie.

- Si vous faites de même avec moi.

Je riais une nouvelle fois légèrement, avant de donner mon approbation d'un signe de la tête. Je n'étais pas dupe de son numéro de charme, toutes ses dents blanchis sorties.

- Bien Emily, je sais à quel point les déménagements peuvent être difficile, alors peut-être que vous accepteriez de diner avec ma famille et moi-même ?

- Oh, c'est très généreux de votre part, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Vous ne vous imposez pas. Et puis pour quel voisin je serai si je vous laissais mourir de faim. Venez pour 19h. Je vais aller prévenir ma femme.

- Merci Conrad. A ce soir alors.

Je lui adressais un dernier sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan, mais je ne pouvais me contrarier face à une pareille chance. Il fallait que je sois parfaite, je me devais de rentrer dans ce cercle si fermé. Ca ne serait surement pas facile, mais j'y arriverais, peu importe ce que je devais sacrifier.

***o*O*o***

En rentrant chez lui, Conrad était assez satisfait de lui-même. Quand Michael lui avait parlé de cette fille qui avait doublé son offre, et remporté la mise, il avait voulu la rencontrer. Emily Thorne avait réussi à surpasser son offre. Il voulait récupérer cette maison, la raser et en construire une nouvelle qui ferait oublier définitivement que David Clarke avait habité ici. Malheureusement, tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. Et il désirait savoir qui elle était. Il poussa la lourde porte de son entrée avant d'appeler sa femme :

- Victoria !

- Je suis dans le salon chéri.

Le « chéri » atterrit distinctement dans les oreilles de Conrad. Leurs relations de couple n'étaient pas exactement aux beaux fixes depuis quelques années, mais ils restaient tout de même soudés. Ces petits noms d'affection n'étaient donnés qu'en public, ils devaient passer pour le couple parfait, toujours aussi amoureux auprès du reste du monde. Il se dirigea vers le salon, et découvrit sans surprise un groupe de femme autour de la sienne.

- Mesdames.

- Nous discutions justement du bal que nous organiserions pour le Memorial Day, que penses-tu du Rouge et du Noir ?

- Chérie, tu sais que je ne connais rien à ce genre de chose, mais je te fais entièrement confiance. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé quelques minutes ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Victoria se leva pour suivre son mari dans une pièce annexe.

- Je venais juste te prévenir que j'ai invité Emily Thorne, notre nouvelle voisine, à se joindre à nous ce soir.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres merveilleuses idées que d'inviter des inconnus chez nous ?

- Victoria, ne soit pas si rabat-joie. Je voudrais en connaître un peu plus sur cette jeune femme.

- Bien. Je préviendrais Maria d'ajouter un couvert.

***o*O*o***

Le diner se déroulait parfaitement bien, même s'il me semblait parfois être au milieu d'un interrogatoire. Deux personnes venaient de nous débarrasser le plat qui était excellent. Les présentations avec Victoria Grayson s'étaient aussi chaleureuses que possible malgré son visage figé, et Charlotte était digne d'une adolescente en rébellion contre ses parents, même si elle restait parfaitement polie devant moi. Et je devais maintenant maintenir la discussion la plus hypocrite que j'avais eu depuis longtemps.

- Mme Grayson, vous m'impressionnez. Vous faites dons de votre personne et de votre temps à tellement de causes et d'associations. J'aimerai vous ressemblez un jour.

- Et bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, Emily, vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus.

- Non, c'est vrai. Il me semble important de partager, surtout quand nous sommes aussi chanceux. Mais je suis encore loin derrière vous.

- Et bien, Emily, que diriez-vous d'intégrer le comité en charge du bal du Memorial Day ? je suis sûre que vous y serez totalement à votre place. Et puis cela vous permettrait de rencontrer d'autres personnes des environs.

- Mme Grayson, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour une telle proposition. J'aimerais beaucoup.

- Et bien soit. Venez demain à l'heure du thé, je vous introduirais auprès du comité. Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi nous.

Les serveurs venaient d'entrer dans le jardin d'hiver, les bras chargés de ce qui s'apparentaient être le dessert du diner. Ils posèrent une assiette devant chaque personne avant de retirer. Conrad avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour nous souhaiter bon appétit qu'il fut interrompu.

- Et bien je vois que j'arrive au bon moment.

Je me figeais à l'instant où j'entendis cette voix chaude et sensuelle. Le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes alors que je me rappelais le propriétaire de cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible. Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ou je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à mettre à exécution tous mes plans. Je me repris rapidement, cachant mon trouble.

Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de Charlotte, alors qu'elle se levait précipitamment. Victoria et Conrad semblaient surpris, mais heureux, et se levèrent à leurs tours. Je décidais alors de me lever, et de me tourner vers cette voix qui nous avait interrompus.

Un jeune homme brun enlaçait fermement Charlotte, en riant avec elle. Mon cœur se mit à battre. Il releva la tête, se dirigeant vers Victoria et Conrad. Et nos regards se croisèrent. Mon cœur rata un battement en croisant ses yeux noisette. Et c'est sans lâcher mon regard qu'il prit Victoria dans ses bras, et fit une accolade à Conrad.

Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon trouble, alors qu'il était s'avança vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ma voix ne m'avait jamais paru aussi rauque alors que prononçait son prénom.

- Daniel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !**

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon trouble, alors qu'il s'avança vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ma voix ne m'avait jamais paru aussi rauque alors que prononçait son prénom._

_- Daniel._

Un sourire ouvrit ses lèvres, découvrant sa dentition parfaite. Mes souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, et je me perdais un instant dans ces yeux.

- Emily ! Ca fait longtemps. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. Encore moins dans la maison de mes parents.

- De tes parents ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils alors que tout se mettait en place dans ma tête. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Daniel Gray… Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à mentir sur mon identité. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, semblant un peu gêné.

- Je suppose qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire depuis le temps…

Le regard qu'il me lança me signifia clairement que je lui devais aussi des explications. J'étais partie comme une voleuse, sans un mot, ou même une note. Et le revoir ici était la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Je détournai le regard et croisai celui de Victoria, ce qui fit éclater la petite bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée sans m'en rendre compte. Daniel me déconcentrait.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Daniel se tourna vers sa mère, repassant la main dans ses cheveux, montrant une fois de plus sa gêne. Je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et je ne voulais pas révéler cette part de l'histoire tout de suite, du moins pas avant d'avoir parlé avec Daniel. Je décidai donc de prendre les choses en main.

- Daniel et moi étions à Harvard ensemble il y a deux ans, nous y avons partagé quelques cours.

Je me tournai un peu pour Victoria qui abordait son habituel sourire crispé. La nouvelle ne semblait pas la ravir.

- Et bien je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Emily vient d'emménager dans l'ancienne maison de Lydia.

Daniel m'adressa un petit sourire, et l'ambiance de la pièce s'était tendue à la voix de Victoria. Je sentais qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser.

- Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles. Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation. C'était un délice.

- Je vous en prie Emily. On se voit demain.

J'adressai un dernier sourire avant de prendre congé.

**o*O*o**

Malgré le départ d'Emily, l'atmosphère restait tendue dans le manoir Grayson.

- Quelle agréable surprise tu nous as fait Daniel. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant ce weekend.

- Oui, et bien j'ai changé mes plans. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller poser mes affaires dans la poolhouse.

Il saisit son sac avant de quitter la pièce par la porte vitré, Charlotte s'accrocha à son bras au passage.

- Je t'accompagne !

Ils quittèrent la pièce tous les deux, laissant leurs parents dans un silence lourd. Victoria et Conrad se regardèrent pendant un long moment, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Victoria s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel alors que Conrad se dirigea vers le buffet. Il en sortit deux verres et une bouteille en cristal dont le liquide était ambré. Une fois servi, il laissa la bouteille sortie, avant d'emmener un des verres à son épouse. Ils en prirent chacun une gorgée.

- Ce diner fut… intéressant.

- Tu avais raison à propos d'Emily Thorne, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je vais demander à Franck de faire une petite enquête sur elle.

- Bien.

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils continuèrent à siroter leurs verres de cognac, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées à propos de leur nouvelle voisine.

**o*O*o**

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après ce diner quelque peu mouvementé. Installée sur mon canapé, je n'avais pas résisté à allumer mon ordinateur pour regarder une fois encore les photos de Daniel et moi. C'était il y a deux ans. Cela me paraissait tellement loin maintenant. Je m'arrêtais sur une photo que j'aimais particulièrement. C'était lors d'une soirée Drive-In dans le campus de Harvard. Le temps commençait à être doux, et nous y étions allés avec quelques amis. La photo nous montrait tous deux collés l'un à l'autre, entouré d'une même couverture que nous avions pris pour nous protéger du vent frais. J'étais dans ces bras et nous sourions, comme les deux imbéciles heureux que nous étions. Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je sursautais quand on frappa à la porte. D'un geste brusque je fermis l'ordinateur, ne voulant pas montrer cette faiblesse à personne.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, et tirait le rideau pour voir qui venait à une heure aussi tardive. Daniel. Son visage m'apparut derrière la vitre, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir la porte et sortie le rejoindre.

- Daniel, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite. Je ne te fais pas entrer je croule sous les cartons…

- Je sais, je suis désolé de venir aussi tard. Mais je… je ne pouvais pas…

Il perdait ses mots, et je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. J'avais le même sentiment au fond de moi. Le revoir faisait tout renaitre, et j'avais l'impression que c'était encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

- Je comprends. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la situation est un peu compliquée…

- Je suis tellement désolé pour ça. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir, mais quand je t'ai rencontré, je voulais ne plus être un Grayson. Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, à qui je suis, et pas à mon nom et ce que je suis censé être.

- Je ne suis pas mieux Daniel. J'aurais du te parler avant de partir ou au moins…

- Oublions le passé veux-tu ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux, cherchant ce que cela signifiait réellement. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête, les mots étant coincés dans ma gorge. C'était comme-ci les deux années passés à m'entrainer pour contrôler mes émotions n'avaient servi à rien alors qu'il m'observait.

- Est-ce que je peux t'emmener diner demain soir ? Nous pourrons parler calmement.

- Bien sûr. Je dois voir ta mère pour le thé, mais après…

- Quand votre réunion sera terminée vient me chercher, et nous irons diner.

- Ca me semble parfait.

- A demain alors.

Il se pencha vers moi, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue, faisant s'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Il s'éloigna bien trop vite selon moi. Je restai sur le pas de la porte, le regardant partir. Et alors qu'il allait tourner au coin de l'angle, il se retourna, et un sourire illumina ses lèvres quand il vit que je l'observai encore.

- Tu m'as manqué, Emily.

Ses mots étaient à peine audible, et pourtant j'étais sure de les avoir entendu. Je murmurais un toi aussi, alors qu'il disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Je fermais alors la porte, m'effondrant contre elle.

J'étais foutue.


End file.
